Saudade pra quem precisa
by K. Langley
Summary: Pois saudade não faz parte do vocabulário de alguém que vive só. Infelizmente, ele não está mais sozinho. YAOI LeonxCloud


Tentava a todo custo se concentrar naquele trabalho que, provavelmente, custaria-lhe o semestre inteiro caso não conseguisse realiza-lo; mas era em vão. O relógio o distraia de seus deveres e não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse a chegada do outro dentro de algumas horas. Um suspiro escapa de seus lábios enquanto olhava sem muito animo para a tela do note book. Quanto tempo mais demoraria?

Leon não era o que podia-se chamar de ansioso, mas desde que Cloud fora viajar descobrira que não era tão fácil assim manter-se longe do louro sem ficar, no mínimo, preocupado. Nunca fora ciumento, e nem mesmo de sentir saudade de alguém, afinal, sempre vivera num quase isolamento e a presença de outros em seu espaço o incomodava terrivelmente. Mas parecia que com Cloud era tudo diferente...Aquele relacionamento o mudara drasticamente ao seu ver.

Começaram a namorar não havia muito tempo- talvez uns três meses?- e ainda tentava se acostumar com aquela idéia de ter alguém constantemente ao seu lado, dividindo a cama, o banheiro, os problemas e a vida. Estranhara demais aquela intimidade e por vezes desejara que o outro voltasse para a casa dos pais, assim, talvez tivesse mais tempo para se acostumar coma idéia de "casamento"- como dizia Yuffie cada vez que os via junto ou visitava a casa.

Porém, agora que se vira longe do outro por duas semanas, Leon ansiava pelo retorno do mesmo. Ainda mais quando descobrira que Cloud fora visitar uns amigos na antiga cidade onde morara. E dentre esses amigos um em especial tirava Leon do sério : Zack, o ex-namorado do louro.

Não que fosse inseguro - na verdade até era, afinal, quem em sã consciência namoraria um ser tão introspectivo e por vezes mal-humorado como Leon? Aerith dizia que Cloud era muito paciente com a indiferença e falta de comunicação de Leon e talvez ela tivesse razão, não que o louro fosse a pessoa mais comunicativa e extrovertida do mundo.

O fato era que Zack fora o primeiro "namoradinho" de Cloud e o louro ainda nutria algum sentimento pelo outro quando se mudara para cidade atual...Algo bem antes de Leon e ele se conhecerem ou até mesmo se tornarem amigos, mas ainda assim, algo que incomodava Leon.

Sequer gostava de pensar no assunto; não era uma homem de perder a cabeça com possibilidade. E para seu alívio, o telefone tocara, despertando-o de seus devaneios.

-Alô?

-Leon?Hey, Aerith, tudo bom?- Sequer deixara o moreno responder e desatou falar- Então, Zack me ligou. Avisou que ele e Cloud devem estar chegando....

-Ele e Cloud?- Tentou soar o mais natural possível, apesar da surpresa desagradável que aquela notícia causara.

-É!Cloud não avisou?Zack está vindo passar um tempo por aqui!

-Não. Não nos falamos desde o dia da viagem.- Completou seco.

Aerith suspirou pesadamente. Quando aqueles dois iriam aprender que para um relacionamento funcionar tem que haver comunicação? Sabia que os dois não eram de expressar muito os sentimentos e por vezes, viviam em um mundo a parte, mas aquele já era ridículo!

-E por quê?

-Hn?

-Por que não se falam desde que ele partiu?-Perguntou em muita paciência. Francamente, aqueles dois se mereciam.

-Porque ele não ligou.-Respondeu simplesmente.

-E não passou por essa sua cabeça linda VOCÊ ligar para ele?!

-Se ele não ligou presumo que não queira falar comigo.

-Ai...- Aerith ainda se perguntava como os dois tinham conseguido chegar tão longe com aquele relacionamento monossilábico. No mínimo as únicas palavras proferidas eram os gemidos na hora do sexo!- Leon, apenas esteja pronto às duas horas, okay? Iremos buscar os meninos no aeroporto.

-Hn...

-E Leon, querido...

-O quê?

-Da próxima, experimente ligar para o seu namorado...vai ver ele é tão cabeça dura quanto você e ache que o amante não quer saber dele!

Dito isso, a mulher desligou o telefone deixando um Leon ainda mais irritado. Como se já não bastasse saber que Zack estaria voltando com Cloud ainda tinha que levar sermão de Aerith...Pra piorar, sabia que ela tinha razão.

Queria que o relacionamento dos dois desse certo, mas não sabia como. Nunca fora de se comprometer com alguém, ainda mais na mesma intensidade com que levava as coisas com Cloud.

Suspirando pesadamente e olhou para o relógio. Teria que correr se quisesse se aprontar até as duas horas, ainda tinha que terminar o trabalho e passá-lo ao colega que incluiria sua parte no projeto final. Aerith ao menos poderia ter avisado um pouco mais cedo que horas o vôo de Cloud iria chegar.

Feito o impossível, o moreno finalizou seu trabalho e assim que terminou de enviá-lo ouviu a campainha tocar. O relógio já marcava duas da tarde e provavelmente deveria ser Aerith; agradecia por ter decido se arrumar antes de terminar o trabalho.

-Hn, nossa...Tudo isso é pro namorado com quem não fala a semanas?- Perguntou a moça assim que a porta foi aberta, analisando o moreno de cima a a baixo. Leon sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas olhou com cara de poucos amigos para Aerith e caminhou para o carro.

-Que horas o vôo chega?- Perguntou enquanto dava a partido no carro.

-Por volta das três. - Respondeu enquanto sentava-se no banco do passageiro. - Estou ansiosa para vê-los!Zack principalmente!Sabe da última vez que ele veio nos visitar...

Leon não ouviu uma palavra sequer que Aerith dizia, apenas pensava em Cloud e Zack juntos no mesmo vôo. Se perguntava porque e se aquilo significava alguma coisa. Demorara muito para realizar o que sentia por Cloud e um pouco mais para finalmente ter a coragem de revelar seus sentimentos; perde-lo para o ex-namorado numa viagem de duas semanas não fazia parte de seus planos.

Tentava dizer para si mesmo que aquilo era bobagem, que estava exagerando e que os dois eram apenas amigos. Mas o fato do namorado não ter ligado durante esse meio tempo em que ficara fora ou mesmo ter se dado ao trabalho de avisar que chegaria as três horas da tarde acompanhado de Zack - um sujeito que Cloud sabia incomodar Leon profundamente- o chateava e muito. Saber todas aquelas informações por Aerith incomodava ainda mais, afinal, o namorado de Cloud e que deveria saber daquilo antes de qualquer um era ele, Leon!

Sentia o coração apertar a medida que iam se aproximando no aeroporto. Quando parou o carro no estacionamento realizara: e se Cloud não quisesse vê-lo mais e tivesse reatado com Zack?

Aerith o esperava do lado de fora do carro, mas Leon não parecia fazer menção em sair dali. Pensava se conseguiria suportar ver o namorado nos braços de outro...

-Hey, Leon. 'Tá tudo bem?

Só então despertara de seus pensamentos; a moça o olhava preocupada e a única resposta que conseguira dar fora um aceno de cabeça, saindo do carro logo em seguida. Ela o olhava como quem tenta descobrir o que se passa, e tinha um leve idéia do que poderia ser, mas resolvera deixar aquilo de lado. Sabia que Leon nunca confirmaria suas suspeitas ou mesmo diria o que o preocupava tanto.

Seguiram em silêncio até o saguão do aeroporto. Aerith estava visivelmente animada e Leon completamente aéreo a situação a volta, sequer notara quando a moça que o acompanhava disparar em direção a dois sujeitos que vinham em suas direções, pendurando-se no pescoço do mais alto e beijando-lhe cheia de saudade.

Leon não podia acreditar no que via. Surpreso, o rapaz observava Aerith e Zack beijarem-se e trocaria meia dúzia de palavras entre mais um beijo.

-Eles finalmente se acertaram.- Falava Cloud calmamente enquanto aproximava-se do namorado.- Zack quis oficializar de vez o namoro deles.

-Ahn...- Leon continuava, assim como Cloud, a observar o casal, mas logo voltou sua atenção para o louro a sua frente.

-Sentiu saudades?- Perguntou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios; estava cansado da viagem e seus olhos estavam pesados, mas não podia deixar de ficar feliz ao ver Leon ali no aeroporto vindo recepciona-lo; não esperava por isso.

O outro nada respondeu, apenas continuou a fitar Cloud; sorriu e sem aviso - ou se importar- abraçou o outro com força e beijou-o nos lábios suavemente. Cloud o olhou surpreso, mas sorriu de volta. Pensou em viajar mais vezes se a recepção fosse sempre assim. Leon até podia não ser muito bom com palavras - não que ele fosse melhor- porém sabia ser muito carinhoso quando queria, e Cloud simplesmente adorava quando ele o era...

-Vamos pra casa. Estou cansado e tudo que quero é um banho e deitar na minha cama!

-Está bem.- Repondeu Leon.- Mas acho que não iremos sair daqui tão cedo. Não no que depender daqueles dois.

Cloud olhou para o casal ainda de namoro no meio do saguão e apenas suspirou. Leon riu da cara que o namorado fizera, resolvendo que seria melhor chamar Aerith logo antes que o louro acabasse por dormir em pé. Porém, quando foi faze-lo a moça o mandou ir na frente que ela e Zack pegariam um taxi, afinal, nas palavras de Aerith, os dois tinham muito que conversar e por em dia.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Não demoram muito e já estavam em casa. Cloud jogou a mala no sofá e foi direto para o chuveiro, deixando Leon sozinho na sala com seus pensamentos. Sabia que não fora trocado, mas ainda tinha o problema das ligações. O fato de Cloud não ter entrado em contado com ele, mas com Aerith, ainda o incomodava muito e tinha que tirar aquilo a limpo. O moreno foi para o quarto , sentou na cama que dividiam e esperou o outro sair do banho. Não mais prolongaria aquela história.

Cloud deixou o banheiro com apenas um toalha envolta a cintura e outra em mãos que usava para secar os cabelos. Avistou Leon sentado na cama e olhando-o.

-O que vamos comer?- Perguntou o louro enquanto caminhava até o armário de roupas.

-Por que não me ligou?- perguntou de supetão encarando o outro.

-Como?- Cloud laragou a toalha eu usava para os cabelos em cima d'uma cadeira próxima e virou-se para Leon.

-Por que não me ligou nessas duas semanas em que esteve fora?Por que não avisou que chegaria as três da tarde?E por que não me avisou estaria voltando para casa acompanhado do seu ex-namorado?!

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Leon alterara seu tom de voz e deixara transparecer o quanto aquele situação o havia incomodado. Cloud apenas o olha sem entender muito bem o porque daquela reação por parte do namorado. Encarava Leon - que agora estava de pé, bem próximo a ele e o esperando por uma resposta- como se toda aquela situação fosse óbvia.

-Leon, você disse que estaria muito ocupado esses dias com seus trabalhos, pesquisa e estágio. Falou que só ligasse se fosse algo importante pois precisa se concentrar, lembra?Foi o que me falou quando eu liguei dois dias depois de chegar ao hotel...

O moreno apenas o olhava perdido, Cloud então continuou:

-Você mal se despediu de mim quando fui viajar. Estava atolado nos papéis de seu trabalho...Aerith que me levou ao aeroporto!E depois, Imaginei que quando terminasse tudo iria me ligar.

No final, Aerith estava certa. Cloud e ele pensavam muito parecido as vezes; um esperava que o outro ligasse. E no fim, descobrira que o namorado não havia entrado em contato porque ele, Leon, pedira aquilo mesmo que não tivesse percebido.

-Se soubesse que iria ficar tão chateado eu teria ligado. Desculpa.- Completou Cloud dando um rápido selinho no homem a sua frente voltando-se para as roupas penduradas no armário atrás de si.

-Não...- Puxou-o delicadamente pelo braço e envolveu pela cintura.- Eu que peço desculpas. Não fui um bom...Um bom namorado.

Cloud baixou o olhar e sorriu, definitivamente deveria viajar mais vezes. Voltou a encarar Leon e passou os braços em volta do pescoço do outro; estava casado, e como!Mas toda aquela atenção e carinho o fazia querer matar as saudades do namorado. Beijou-o com vontade e fora prontamente correspondido. Leon não pode suprir um sorriso por entre o beijo quando percebeu que era guiado até a cama.

-Pensei que estivesse cansado...- Murmurou enquanto beijava o pescoço de Cloud.

-É...eu também.- Sorriu e pendendo a cabeça levemente para o lado permitindo maior acesso ao pescoço. -Hn...

Terminaram aquele dia por se amarem e trocarem algumas palavras- não contando os gemidos, claro.- no fim, Leon prometera a si mesmo que tentaria ser um pouco mais comunicativo e presente naquele relacionamento. Cloud por sua vez, prometeu ligar mais vezes quando viajasse, principalmente se fosse para algum lugar onde ficasse na companhia de um ex-namorado.

E assim, aquele romance ia seguindo; poucas palavras mas tão significativas quanto gestos. O importante, era que se gostavam e o relacionamento nada perfeito, funcionava muito bem para aqueles dois.

* * *

O final foi tosco, que seja. Mas nunca fui boa em terminar nada, né?

Para o meu Cloud que foi viajar e aqui me deixou. Saudade não faz parte do meu vocabulário, principalmente quando esta envolve pessoas, mas sentia sua falta. Ligasse ou mandasse mais mensagens, peste.

Amor,

Leon.

ps: aos demais que leram essa declaração de amor/amizade, espero que gostem e cometem!Sugestões e críticas construtivas serão muito bem-vindas!/o/ Ah, não houve revisão do texto, pra variar um pouquinho....precisa-se de beta. 8D

K.


End file.
